CSI: Miami Trouble
by CrazyChick15
Summary: A girl is kidnapped for her math smart, bomb making, gun shooting skills. Can the MDPD get to her in time before she's brainwashed and thrown away to waste? R & R, Please! Rated K for mild violence and language.
1. Boa Vista

**CSI: Miami – Trouble in Paradise **

** By CrazyChick915 **

**Chapter 1: Boa Vista **

**The hot sun hit the back of Natalia Boa Vista's sheer black blouse as she walked to her silver Jeep Cherokee. To her surprise, Eric Delko, a co – worker with whom she once had a deep relationship, was standing there. "Eric! What're you doing here? I thought you had, like, a week off." Natalia said, smiling. Delko smiled at her. "I just thought you would like a surprise." And with that, he produced two tickets to a local show. "What – how did you get those, Eric? Those are really expensive." Natalia asked, a confused yet gleeful expression on her face. "Calliegh has a niece in one of the performances, I believe it's ballet. Anyways, Calliegh said she thought it would be a nice date, so she gave me two tickets. Apparently, she had millions." Eric explained. "Wow! I mean, this is great! So, when is it?" Boa Vista asked. Eric said, "Tuesday at 8:00p.m. I'll pick you up?" Natalia nodded, and with that, they set a date.**

**Back at her apartment, Natalia was watching TV, when a loud BANG came from the room above. "What's going on?" she asked a bypassing neighbor, whom she recognized as Sheila, an old college classmate, running by. "Didn't you hear? Somebody's blowing up the second floor! Apparently, this guy decided that he wanted to get drunk and make a whole bunch of bombs and blow them up outside of people's doors!" Sheila screamed, then running once more. Natalia thought it was best to go to her apartment and cal the police, but – **

**PLOOSH! The building was falling around her before her eyes, she would never make it out in time, and – **


	2. Math is Definitely Involved

**Chapter 2: Math is Definitely Involved**

"**What happened, H?" Eric said from the edge of Natalia's bed. "I really need to know." Horatio Caine looked up from the comatose Natalia as he frowned. "I don't know. Stay here and make sure she's alright, okay?" he said. "But I want this case and - ?" Eric started, but Horatio was out the door, leaving Eric with Natalia, who seemed to not want to wake up for a little while.**

"**Calliegh," where Horatio's first words at the scene. "What has happened here?" Calliegh looked up from a picture she was examining. "Kidnapping. Unknown reason for now, but Ryan's up in her room. He says he's used to girly stuff." Horatio smiled for the first time that week, but only a little. He went upstairs to check on Ryan Wolfe, the newest CSI, chuckling. When he got to the room with a poster saying, "Lilli and Lila's room." Inside, Ryan was looking through a notebook, a frown on his face. "What do we have, Ryan?" Horatio asked, a little confused on the inside. "Well, in the notebook, there are instructions for making bombs and loading guns. These girls are way in over their heads. Lila's outside, Delko's questioning her." Ryan said. Horatio nodded. "Take it to the lab for examining and writing." But as Horatio went to the door to leave, Ryan said slowly, "H…I think you should see this." Horatio turned. "What?" Ryan couldn't bring himself to speak. Horatio took the notebook from him, and it said, as though it was in a newspaper, though it never was, it said in big, bold, letters:**

**27 YEAR OLD CSI ATTACKED WITH NAIL GUN**

**Ryan Wolfe, age 27, was shot with a nail gun last Saturday while investigating a murder, reports Lilli Blackwell. He was sent to the – **

**But it ended. Horatio looked at Ryan, but Ryan was looking out the window. "I'm gonna kill her." Ryan muttered, yet Horatio still heard. " who's out there?" Horatio asked, even more confused. "Erica Sykes. I'm going to kill her. She's down there snooping for something that she can get her little bony hands on, so she can make up a tragedy on TV, and I am going down there right now!" Horatio tried to stop him, but Ryan just pushed past him and said, "And there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop me."**


	3. Blonde Ambition

**Chapter 3: Blonde Ambition**

**Ryan shot passed Calliegh, who suddenly knew who he was going for. Eric looked up, confused. Calliegh ran out of the house, running as fast as she could towards Ryan, who looked absolutely murderous. "Erica!" Ryan called as he tried to shove Calliegh off. Erica turned around. "Ahh! Mr. Ryan Wolfe; the man Miami loves to hate. Tell me, are there any breakthroughs you're hoping for? To reassure Miami this kidnapper will be captured?" She said mockingly. Calliegh finally caught up and grabbed Ryan, who was shooting death glares at Erica. Erica smirked. "Who's the pretty lady? Care to dish?" Ryan held up his fist, but Calliegh shot a warning glare at him. "I'm his co – worker. I don't care if you like it or not, but you'd better back off, or I'll sue the entire news station." Calliegh threatened. Erica did not seem intimidated. "It'll be 2 to 1." Erica retorted, smirking. Calliegh remained threatening. "I'll have the entire MDPD, as well as the crime lab behind me. Now leave." Calliegh replied. Erica's smirk vanished, and she turned around and stalked off without another glance. Calliegh let go and Ryan walked slowly back to the scene. As Calliegh followed, she heard him mutter, "Stupid blonde ambition."**

_**Ryan's POV **_

_**This is really stupid. Like I care if Erica thinks I'm dating Calliegh or not. She knows I'm not; she just wants her paycheck this week. Idiot. And I don't think she's even a natural blonde! I mean, god…I wonder how Natalia feels. Eric had to leave, so Alexx stayed with her to give her an update.**_

_**End POV **_

**Calliegh's POV**

**What does Ryan think he's doing! One minute he's fine, then the next, he's pushing past everyone to throttle Erica! This is too stupid, I mean, he's bipolar, and she's idiotic. They just need to calm down.**

**End POV**

_**Eric's POV **_

_**Wow. Ryan's overreacting about a reporter. But, then again, that reporter must be Erica Sykes, so I don't blame Ryan for wanting to murder someone (namely her). Oh, well. I'm thinking about visiting Natalia…**_

**Back at the lab, Ryan clocked out for the day. It was all too much. Everyone was talking and whispering about how he sped out of there like a crazy person. _Like they know anything,_ he thought as he pulled into the apartment parking lot. Going through his normal nighttime routine, Ryan suddenly stopped. Everything had gone so fuzzy, he couldn't see. Then it stopped. It took Ryan awhile to realize that he was in his apartment. _Oh crap,_ he thought. _I'm afraid of apartments._**


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**  
Dear readers of is of my deepest regret that I do not own Harry Potter, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, or CSI: Miami, though if I did, I would not change a thing. The real owners have done a wonderful job. As happy as I am to be able to write stories such as this one, I dearly wish I could _act_ as well, such as being on CSI: Miami. Thus, I am writing to Jerry Bruckheimer, my letter discussing being on the show. Though my chances are slim, I will still pray, and I hope my friends on will pray for me as well. I will also pray that your dreams will come true, too.**

**Dearest,**

♥ **CrazyChick15♥**


	5. A Brotherly Situation

**Chapter 4: A Brotherly Situation**

"**Keep on him. Keep on him, for god's sake!" Detective Tripp yelled into his radio. "We've been chasing this guy for about and hour, and it's time for it to end. It's now or never. Aim for the tires, and fire at will when you're ready." Behind the detective were, in two hummers, the CSI team. They were chasing a man suspected to be involved in the Lilli Blackwell case. Finally, after what seemed like a million shots, the man pulled over at the Wolfe Warehouse, his tires deflating rapidly. The man had apparently wanted to go there anyways, deflated tires or not. Then, out came the man Ryan never wanted to see again (besides his parents): Brad Foster, his brother. Apparently, Brad recognized him as well, because he said, "Hey, little bro. You here to bail me out? I mean, these guys are chasing me. Or are you under arrest, too?" he drawled, sniggering. Horatio, sensing a once again murderous Ryan, raised his hand, and Frank took him to the police car.**

**915915915915915915915915915915915915915915915915915915915915915915915**

**Ryan clearly wanted to pummel his twin brother. Or maybe throttle him. Either way, he was clearly morbid about it. Just then, Calliegh walked in. "What's eating you?" she asked in her 'Calliegh Duquesne Concerned' voice. Ryan inwardly sighed. He knew this would come sooner or later. After staring at Calliegh for a minute, he said, "What do you mean? I'm fine." Calliegh didn't seem to believe it. "Who is he, Ryan? How does he know you?" she said quietly and carefully. Ryan sighed again. "His name is Bradley. Kuris. Foster. He worked at the Wolfe Warehouse with the other thirteen family members." Calliegh's eyes widened. "Th – thirteen?" she stuttered. Again, Ryan sighed. "Let me see…" he said, squinting his eyes in thought. "There was Lenna, mom, dad, Burt, Cara, Sandra, Andrea, Kelli, Malerie, Jessi, Robert, Kennie, and Auntie Auburn." He said, quickly adding, "And me and Brad. We all worked at the warehouse, making hurricane shutters, hammocks, canopies, curtains, tablecloths, etcetera." Calliegh nodded and muttered, "Oh." Ryan continued. "When I was little, money was tight. So we made a little market in our garage. Eggs. Lemonade. Farm milk. Corn. Apples, and every other thing we could think of that people would enjoy. Pay was good, and we were able to keep the house paid off. Then, dad decided people should start to protect their house, and it was more important than eating your serving of fruits and vegetables. Mom filed for divorce after about a month of putting up with dad coming home late, getting drunk and giving her a tip for her 'nice rack.' So we worked back and forth, and we barely had enough time to do our homework. I somehow scheduled it in, but Brad was way behind." He finished. Calliegh was speechless for a moment, then said, "But you can't let your anger get the better of you, Ryan. Try and control it, okay?" She said. Ryan nodded. But as she walked toward the door, Ryan called her back. "Yeah?" she asked. Ryan sighed one more time. "I can't do this case." Calliegh was taken aback. "Why?" she asked. Ryan looked straight at her, and said, "Lilli's my cousin." **


	6. Lilli

**Chapter 5: Lilli**

**Lilli's POV**

**Crap. CrapCrapCrapCrapCrap. I've been in the back of a minivan that smelled of fish, and I don't know what I'm gonna do. I think I'm in some kind of warehouse, because it smells of metal. Then I heard a noise. CRASH! The sound shook the place. "Hello?" I called out, a little frightened. "Anyone here?" No noise. Oh, crap.**

**I woke up after sleeping on a futon, which isn't the best for quality sleep. I hope I can get out of here. CRASH! I'm used to this sound now. I can only imagine what Miami would've looked like when I grew up. Now I feel like crying. But I don't, because – somebody bursts into the room. "Oh my god!" I try to hide, but there's nothing. Then I saw her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, white dress…reporter. "Who are you?" She hesitated, and then said, "I'm Erica Sykes. I'm here to pay Ryan back. I'm going to get you out of here. Come on." **

**But that's not how the story ends.**

**Author's note: A 'Futon' is a thin Japanese mattress and blanket placed on a tatami floor, a mat made with rice straw.**


End file.
